The present invention relates generally to personal computers and, more particularly, to a computer provided with an access door for a modular data storage media drive. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer in a tower configuration provided with an access door for a modular data storage media drive.
Personal computers have become smaller and smaller. One common configuration which reduces the footprint of a computer is a computer having a tower configuration. A tower computer has a relatively small width and relatively larger height and length dimensions.
Because of the reduced size of the newer personal computers, it is necessary to pack the components into a smaller space. However, the more tightly packed the components are, the more difficult it is to assemble and disassemble a computer. For example, it is difficult for a computer owner or repair person to perform warranty repair work if the computer configuration does not provide easy access to various components which may require maintenance or replacement during the life of the computer. In densely packed housings, it is often necessary to go through the tedious process of removing one or more components using special tools and techniques in order to gain access to the component which must be tested or replaced. This can be extremely expensive for the computer manufacturer in the event that a modular data storage media drive needs to be tested or replaced. In the event that the drive needs to be tested or replaced it may be necessary to either ship the computer case to a repair facility or have a computer technical personally go to repair the disabled computer.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method which allows a modular data storage media drive to be easily replaced or upgraded, maintained and repaired without requiring the computer to be shipped to a repair facility and without having to have a computer technician go to an on-site location to test and/or repair the disabled computer.
An object of the present invention is to provide an access door assembly for a computer case which allows a modular data storage media drive to be easily replaced and/or upgraded in the field.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer housing having an access door assembly which can be easily opened and the drive easily removed and replaced.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an access door assembly which allows a modular data storage media drive to be easily replaced or upgraded, maintained and repaired without requiring the computer to be shipped to a repair facility and without having to have a computer technician go to an on-site location to test and/or repair the disabled computer.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce warranty and/or repair costs for modular data storage media drives which have to be replaced.
The present invention is directed to an access door assembly for a computer case in which the access door can be easily opened, thereby allowing access to a module data storage media drive which is connected to the removable door. Advantageously, the use of an access door which is easily opened facilitates upgrade and/or maintenance and repair of the removable media drive. The media drive can be, for example, a floppy disc drive or a hard disc drive. Because of the ease of use, the access door can be opened by a person without any technical skill, thereby lowering warranty costs. Maintenance and upgrades can be done by an unskilled consumer without the necessity of either having to ship the computer back to the manufacturer or have a service technician do an on-site visit to the consumer.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by an access door assembly for a computer case. The computer case has an opening sized to accommodate the drive door assembly. A drive door is attachable to the computer case of a size corresponding to the opening. A media drive is connected to the drive door.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a method of attaching a removable drive door assembly which includes a drive door and a media drive attached to the drive door to a computer case. The computer case has an opening in an exterior wall sized to accommodate the drive door. The drive door has a plurality of ramps and the opening has a plurality of slots which includes positioning the plurality of the ramps in the recesses and moves the ramps in a longitudinal direction such that the ramps engage an inner wall of the computer case.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a computer case assembly. The computer case has an opening that is generally rectangular with a plurality of recesses extending outwardly from the opening. A drive door assembly includes a drive door attachable to the computer case. The drive door is of a size corresponding to the openings. The drive door has a plurality of ramps. A media drive is connected to the drive door.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description thereof are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.